Mother's Day
by jyvonne13
Summary: It's mother's day but Inuyasha doesn't have a mother to celebrate it with.


**My first official Inuyasha story. It's just a quick oneshot that i stayed up until 1:00 a.m writing. Read it, review it, and enjoy it...or not. which ever**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha climbed out of the well that led to Kagome's era. She'd been there all day and he missed her. He could barely stand to be away from her very long. If it were up to him, he'd sit in the cherry blossom tree by the lake holding her in his arms forever.<p>

He left the shrine and headed to Kagome's house. On the way he saw the cars passing by and the people on their cell phones and riding bikes, etc. This era fascinated him. They didn't have any of this stuff in his era and he learned something new everyday whether it was some kind of scientific accomplishment, a new kind of technology, or modern day food. He particularly liked the candy and noodles.

He arrived at Kagome's house and jumped up to her bedroom window. She always left it open so he could get in if he wanted to. She was in her room sitting on the floor with her back to the window. He sat on the window sill for a few moments watching her. She was surrounded by shreds of paper and glue sticks and glitter. "What are you doing?"

Kagome jumped slightly then turned to look at him. "Must you always sneak up on me that way?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "It's fun watching you get scared." He got out of the window and sat on the floor next to her and kissed her lips. "You still didn't tell me what you're doing."

"I'm making a collage for my mom. I've been working on this all weekend."

"Is it her birthday or something?"

"No, its mother's day."

"Oh." He looked down at her collage. Pictures of her and her mother throughout the years. Mother's day was his least favorite holiday.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Then she remembered. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha I'm sorry. I forgot…"

He shook it off. "Don't worry about it Kagome. It doesn't matter."

She hugged him still trying to make him feel better. She didn't want to upset him anymore and decided to change the subject. "You know what; I'm done with this for now. I'll make you some noodles."

Inuyasha knew she was changing the subject so she wouldn't remind him of his mother. Still, he wasn't one to pass up those delicious ramen noodles. "Alright." They got up and went downstairs.

"Hi Inuyasha," Souta said.

"Hey kid." They went into the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather were sitting at the table conversing.

"Hello Inuyasha, nice to see you again," her grandfather said.

"You too," Inuyasha said.

"Do you want the shrimp flavored noodles or fish flavored noodles?" Kagome asked.

"Aren't fish and shrimp the same thing?" Inuyasha said leaning against the counter.

Kagome thought about that. "Hmm, you know what now that you think about it, you're right."

"Not exactly," Kagome's grandfather said. "Shrimp is a crustacean. A fish is just a fish."

"Oh," Inuyasha and Kagome said. "Make the shrimp noodles," Inuyasha said.

Kagome put the noodles on the stove and then they sat around the table eating them.

"So Inuyasha, what are you doing for your mom for mother's day?" Mrs. Higurashi said after they were finished eating.

Kagome glared at her. "Mom…!"

"I don't have a mother," Inuyasha said. "She died when I was a kid."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Inuyahsa shrugged. All this talk about mother's day and mom's and parents was bringing back too much for him. "I should go Kagome."

Kagome didn't want him to leave. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there's…things to do." He stood up and gave her a hug then left.

Kagome glared at her mother. "Why did you have to bring that up?"

"Kagome, how was I supposed to know?"

Kagome just shrugged then took her and Inuyasha's dishes over to the sink to wash them.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had gone back to his era and was walking through the forest. He passed the village and Shippo came over to him.<p>

"Hi Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked down at him then looked straight ahead.

"What's wrong? Did Kagome break up with you?" Shippo said with a smirk.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny."

"Seriously, why do you look so…upset?"

"Let's just say mother's day is a dumb holiday." He paused for a moment. "Sango is calling you. You should go see what she wants," he lied.

"I didn't hear Sango…"

"I did," he said firmly. Shippo shrugged and went to go find Sango. In truth Inuyasha just needed a moment alone. He went past the village and jumped into a tree looking across the sunset in the horizon thinking about his mother.

_When Inuyasha was younger he was always shunned by people because he was a hanyou. As much as he tried to fit in it never really worked and he always ended up laughed at and teased. _

_He remembered when he wasn't any older then five years old, he was sitting on a bridge watching some of the humans in the village he lived in played a game that was sort of like soccer. Their ball rolled over to him and he decided to take that opportunity to try to play with them. He stood up and went over to them. _

"_What do you want Inuyasha?" one of them said. _

_Inuyasha looked up at him. "Can I play with you?"_

_They started laughing. "Of course not."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you're a _half_ demon!" the boy teased. He snatched the ball from him and they continued their game still laughing. _

_Inuyasha glared at them for a moment then left feeling sad. He walked around the village for a few minutes and saw his older brother Sesshomaru and his friends by the lake harassing the turtles. He went over to them. "Hi Sesshy."_

_Sesshomaru glared at him and crossed his arms. "What did I tell you about calling me 'Sesshy'?"_

_Inuyasha looked down. "Sorry…what are you doing?"_

"_Why does it concern you little brother?" Sesshomaru sneered. His friends snickered behind him. "Why don't you go away? We don't want a little half breed around." He pushed him aggressively making Inuyasha fall and his friends cracked up._

_Inuyasha's eyes glazed over and he stood up and left them. _

"_Go cry to your human mother!" Sesshomaru shouted after him._

_Inuyasha ran away from them to escape their teasing. _

_Izayoi saw the whole thing. "Inuyasha!" she called. _

_Inuyasha turned when he heard his name and ran over to her. She held him in her arms and kissed his forehead. She cared deeply for Inuyasha. She always knew he'd face this kind of ridicule and it pained her to see her young son teased so much. "Come with me Inuyasha."_

_She took his hand and led him to the other end of the lake and sat under a tree with him. She held him close to her and let him cry into her chest. A few moments later he looked up into her beautiful face and she wiped his tears away. _

"_Why do they hate me?" he asked sadly._

"_Because you're different than them, that's all," she replied. _

_He remembered Sesshomaru had called him a half breed, but he wasn't quite sure what that was. "Mommy, what's a…half breed?"_

_Izayoi sighed and a tear fell down her cheek as she wept for him. He wiped it away for her. "A half breed is someone who's half demon and half human."_

_Inuyasha frowned. "Like me?"_

_Izayoi shook her head. "Don't think of yourself as a half breed or hanyou or whatever they call you." She took his hands. "You are my strong boy Inuyasha, and I love you. Don't ever forget that."_

_Inuyasha smiled, feeling comforted and loved. He gave her a tight hug._

She was always there for him when no one else was. She stuck up for him and comforted him when he needed it. He remembered when Sesshomaru would bully him…

_He and Sesshomaru were in their house around the same time as before. Sesshomaru highly resented living with them and spent much of his time out of the house but he was still fairly young, not even into his teenage years yet, and without Inu no Taishou or his mother he had no one else to raise him. _

_Inuyasha was sitting on the floor playing with his toys while Izayoi made lunch. Sesshomaru came over to him. "Hi Sesshy."_

_Sesshomaru kicked his toys across the room. "Don't call me Sesshy!"_

_Inuyasha glared at him. "Hey, what was that for?" _

"_For calling me Sesshy you stupid little hanyou." _

_Inuyasha crawled over to get his toys but Sesshomaru picked one of them up. Inuyasha tried to get it but Sesshomaru was much taller than him and he was holding it up very high. "Give it back!"_

"_You have to get it short stuff." Inuyasha jumped up and tried to get it but couldn't reach it and Sesshomaru kept laughing at him. He finally dropped it (on Inuyasha's head) and grabbed his red robe off the floor. _

_Inuyasha tried to snatch it back from him. "Stop it!"_

_Sesshomaru put it over his shoulders and pranced around the room while Inuyasha chased him trying to get it back. "Look at me; I'm Inuyasha, the stupid half breed that no one cares about." He put his hands on his head. "And I have ugly dog ears."_

_Inuyasha put his hands over his ears. "They're not ugly…"_

_Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha's hair. "Stupid hanyou!" He did it over and over and Inuyasha kept trying to push him away._

_Izayoi came into the room. "Are you two okay in here?"_

_Inuyasha ran over to her. "Sesshy's being mean again. He took my robe and pulled my hair…"_

_Despite how mean Sesshomaru was to Inuyasha, Izayoi was always nice to him. After all he was Inu no Taishou's son, he would have wanted that. And maybe one day she'd get through to him (it never happened). "Sesshomaru, don't be mean to your brother. Give him his robe back."_

_Sesshomaru glared at them both them tossed it to Inuyasha. He left the room and soon they heard the front door slam._

_Izayoi helped him put his robe back on, then she smoothed his hair down and gave him a kiss._

Inuyasha leaned against the trunk of the tree and looked up at the stars imagining seeing her face in them. He hated to think about her. When he did it made him sad and it made him miss her a lot. But then he felt like he had to think about her every now and than or he'd forget her and that thought was worse than anything.

He heard some leaves rustling nearby. He sighed. "I know you're down there Kagome, you can stop trying to hide now," he said without looking away from the night sky.

Kagome came out of the bush she'd been sitting behind and went over to the bottom of the tree. "How did you know I was there?"

"I can smell you. Your smell is stronger to me than anything. And I heard you, you were really loud," he said still not moving his focus.

"I didn't make any noise…"

"You made a lot of noise; you just have weak human ears."

She looked up at him for a moment. He looked deep in thought and she didn't want to bother him. She tried to climb the tree herself but slipped and would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed her hand. He smirked and pulled her up to him.

"You can't go five minutes without nearly incapacitating yourself?" Inuyasha said pulled her up into his lap.

"Not everyone can have great reflexes liked you do."

"True." They kissed long and passionate. Inuyasha kept one arm around her waist and held her hand in his looking into her beautiful eyes.

"I've been worried about you since you left my house," Kagome said brushing his white bangs out of his golden eyes.

"Why?"

"You just seemed upset. Are you okay now?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I guess so." He broke their gaze and looked at the stars again. Kagome rested her head on his chest still holding his hand. "I miss her a lot," he suddenly said after a few minutes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"How…how did she die?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha remembered the day perfectly…

_He was still fairly young, only nine years old respectively. Izayoi had gotten much older. But half demons age very slowly and though many years had actually passed, Inuyasha only aged about four years._

_She had taken him for a walk and was telling him stories about his father that he loved to hear. He never knew him, but wanted to know about him to feel like he knew him. _

"_Inu no Taishou gave his life to save us. Even though you never knew him Inuyasha, he loved you. The last thing he did before he died was name you."_

"_I wish I could have met him."_

"_You look so much like him Inuyasha. You've got his beautiful white hair and his eyes."_

_Suddenly Inuyasha heard something in the distance. "Mom, I hear something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I don't know what it is, but it's coming closer."_

_All of a sudden a demon came out of the woods. "Run!" Izayoi exclaimed. They ran in the opposite direction but the demon grabbed her and she screamed. _

"_Mom!" Inuyasha ran over and tried to help her and slashed at the demon with his claws but even though he was strong for a little kid, he wasn't the best fighter yet. The demon threw him aside and he slid on the ground and slammed into a nearby tree. He was about to go try to save her again._

"_Inuyasha run before you get hurt!" Izayoi said. Her only concern was that he got away safely. _

"_But mom…!"_

"_Go!"_

_Inuyasha reluctantly did as she said and ran. But he didn't leave; he hid behind a tree and watched. _

_The demon roared as Izayoi struggled to break free but it was much stronger than her. It threw her to the ground. She tried to get up but it slashed her back with its claws and she screamed and fell to the ground bleeding. Then it stomped away. _

_Inuyasha ran over to her with tears in his eyes. "Mom!" He knelt down next to her. _

_She looked up at him with pain in her eyes. "Inuyasha…"_

"_We've gotta go back home," Inuyasha said. _

"_I don't know if I can make it Inuyasha."_

_The tears fell down Inuyasha's face. "You've got to try, please." He helped her up and she whimpered in pain. She leaned into him and he helped her get back to the village. _

_Some of Izayoi's friends came over. "What happened to Lady Izayoi?" on old man asked. _

"_A demon hurt her," Inuyasha said. _

_They helped him get her back home and onto her bed, then fixed her wounds. Inuyasha stayed by her side holding her hand. "Mom, are you going to be okay?"_

"_I don't know Inuyasha, I was hurt very badly." After hearing that Inuyasha started crying again. "Inuyasha, in case I don't survive, I want you to have something. Go into my closet and get my haori." _

_Inuyasha did as she said and brought it back to her. _

"_Keep this. It belonged to your father. It's made of Fire Rats fur and it will keep you safe from fires. He gave it to me on the day you were born right before he died."_

_Inuyasha held it up to him. It was much too big on him but it was a family heirloom and he liked it anyway. He looked at his mom who looked pale and was growing weak. "Mom, please be okay," he sobbed. _

_She ran her hand through his hair. "I love you Inuyasha." Then her hand fell limply onto the bed and she was dead. _

_Inuyasha put his head on the bed and cried. _

_One of the adults put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha cried harder than he'd ever cried in his life. His mother was dead. The only parent he ever knew. The only one who ever cared about him. Who saw him as more than a half demon and treated him right and respected him. She never shunned him and she was compassionate and caring toward him. He loved her more than anyone. He was all alone. He had no one left._

Inuyasha sighed. He never forgot that day and it caused him pain to think about it. Every time he did think about it, it made him emotional. He felt a lump in his throat and turned away so Kagome wouldn't see his watery eyes.

Kagome was silent for a moment taking in what he'd told her. She knew that his mother had died, but she didn't know her death had been so cruel. And he had been so young, what did he ever do without her? "I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She looked at his face and saw the tears in his eyes. "Are you crying?"

"No…" Inuyasha looked up slightly so the tears would flow back into his head but it didn't work and they fell down his face.

Kagome turned his face to look at her, and then she wiped his eyes and kissed him. "You can share my mom if you want."

Inuyasha chuckled and hugged her. "I'll be okay Kagome. I lived this long without her, I'll survive a couple hundred years more."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not long, but good things com in small packages. I hope you liked it<strong>


End file.
